<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Master In Trouble (artwork) by solarrayfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146499">Tiny Master In Trouble (artwork)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic'>solarrayfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Submissive Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor is there but she's offscreen, shrunk master, timeout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drawing of a shrunk Master in timeout pre and post a spanking from the Doctor. It's supposed to be the Thirteenth doctor, but she's offscreen. There's partial nudity but actual spanking isn't shown, I might draw another part to this later, but right now it's a solo piece of the Master!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Master In Trouble (artwork)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spankings with shrunk people is also something I love, I haven't written a fic about that yet, but I wanted to try drawing it. The Master of course is my favorite brat, this is a silly and kind of fitting, since he had the TCE, scenario about him getting shrunk. As far as I know something similar has happened in the Classic series. </p><p>The plot for this drawing is he probably shrunk himself and now the Doctor is taking care of him, trying to get him back to his original form, but I imagine he's rude to her and misbehaves. So the first time she just puts him in a jar for timeout as a warning(I don't remember that well, but I think Time Lords didn't need air like humans, so he's fine in terms of breathing. If they did, then deprivation of air isn't an intentional part of this, it's just timeout), but he doesn't learn from that and misbehaves again, so next time she's taken further disciplinary actions👀</p><p>Transcript<br/>First speech bubble: "I won't be putting up with your attitude, you can sit there until you're ready to behave!"<br/>Second speech bubble: "I warned you! Now, don't pout at me, you brought this upon yourself."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>